From King to Warrior, to Emperor
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: He was the King of the Monsters, until one day, humans decided the King should vanish. They develop a device that would defeat him, however the King didn't go quietly and fought back by damaging the device. The device overloaded with the nuclear energy fired from the King's mouth, sending him to another place. He wasn't on Earth anymore. He was on Eostia. (Human-Gojira!)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Alright, this account has gone to a whole new low on this website. The famous (dark) H-Anime, Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (where essentially, a bunch of mercenaries wants to make a Slave Sex Empire, where women are forced to be subservient to men) crossover with Japanese favorite Kaiju, Gojira, the King of the Monsters. Specifically, Human-Gojira. The idea of a human Gojira has been in my head since I read The God of Destruction comes to Remnant by DragonKingDragneel25. Go read it, it's awesome. This fic was inspired by his. So if you see any similarities, then you know why. I hope I haven't plagiarized him. If there are any mistakes you've spotted, then please tell me.**

 **I also have an idea of this becoming a running series that will continue by adding other fictions in Arcs.**

 **Please review constructively and don't just spout hate. This is fanfiction and we can all, hopefully, of a good time.**

 **This is the First Arc of this season, titled "From King to Warrior, to Emperor."**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean; 2018; 1640 hours**

The men and women of the Gotengo held their breath, the submerged warship was silent except for a few soldiers around a specific screen. On the screen was a live stream of the front of the warship.

Their mission?

Find Gojira and finally take him down.

This mission was a full ten years in the making. It was after several monsters had appeared and brutalized the world. These monsters were dubbed: Monster X, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Manda, Gigan, Hedorah and Zilla. After the battle that was called the 'Kaiju War' or 'The Final War for Humanity', the population of the Earth went down to just under one billion, including all of the saved humans from the Xillian ships. The world was devastated but there was a light at the end of it, the Xiliens materials and technology were now in the hands of humanity. With no other choice, the remaining humans that survived joined together to become the U.H or the United Humanity.

Politicians from around the world raged for six months if they should attack the King of the Monsters. One half thought that the monster was a safeguard from other kaiju that would attack the Earth, but the other half felt that the King was nothing more than a hazard to Earth in the long run. The decision was close, only a two-vote difference, but in the end, the call was made for humanity to defeat Gojira, or Godzilla depending on if you lived outside of Japan, once and for all.

They had built a newer and better Gotengo, a multi-purpose warship that was fitted with state of the art weaponry and armour, from the Xilien's technology. Small enough to swim/fly around Gojira and yet still fast and durable enough to dodge its tail swipes and deadly Atomic Breath. It had taken them nine and a half years to fully reverse engineer the technology but they had finally completed it.

Of course, the politicians felt that the populace of the world would be unhappy with their decision, so the mission 'Operation: Regicide', was kept secret from the rest of the people of Earth. Only the people on the Gotengo, the head of the military and the Politicians who voted the mission.

"Sir! Heartbeats detected!" A Lieutenant informed his Rear Admiral, looking at an advanced sonar, the soldier then turned around at looked dead into the Rear Admiral's eyes. "It's him, sir."

The tension within the submarine could be cut with a knife, trepidation spread throughout the ship. They had found their target.

"Is he moving?" The Rear Admiral asked.

The Lieutenant looked back on his screen and quickly answered. "No sir, he hasn't moved the entire time. However, there aren't any signs of Minilla."

The Rear Admiral grabbed his jaw in thought. The crew's secondary mission was to take down Minilla as well, the thought that if he grew up to a full-grown adult, he would become just as destructive as Gojira. Reports did show up about Minilla's kindness to humans, but they were disregarded, thinking that Minilla was going to follow his father's example.

Rear Admiral Shinji Tanahashi shut his eyes for a moment, thinking about what action to take. " _If we wait for Minilla, they might move quickly and not give us any time to charge the weapon. Also, if we wait, that puts us at a numbers disadvantage. It's best to attack Gojira now, then we can get Minilla after."_

He opened his eyes and ordered to his crew. "Charge the weapon, we need to take out the biggest threat first."

Quickly following Tanahashi's orders, the crew activated the Black Hole Cannon.

The Black Hole Cannon was just that. A cannon that would fire a beam of energy that would open a black hole, that wouldn't last for very long, however, it would still complete what it was meant to do.

"Get a visual on the main screen." Rear Admiral Tanahashi ordered. To which it was quickly followed.

"On screen now, Rear Admiral." Another Lieutenant said. In front of the crew, a large holographic screen switched on, showing the ocean floor in front of them. "We should see the target in five seconds."

Rear Admiral Shinji and the rest of the crew aboard the Gotengo waited with bated breath.

They didn't have to wait long as Gojira, curled up and sleeping, came into view.

Charcoal grey scales, large claws that were able to tear apart steel easily, white dorsal fins that started from where his neck met his body to all the way down to the tip of his colossus tail.

"The Black Hold Cannon is at fifty percent Rear Admiral." A soldier to his left told him. Tanahashi didn't respond and continued to look at Gojira's sleeping form.

"Sixty percent."

"Seventy percent."

Everyone abandoned looking at their controls to stare at the main screen.

"Eighty percent...Eighty-five percent."

As the soldier counted up, Gojira meanwhile, smelt something. It was strange to him. It smelled like the same metal that was on the three-headed dragon that nearly killed him, and yet he could smell those little humans. He opened his orange reptile eyes and stared down at the metal thing that trapped him in ice. It was then he felt his instincts flare brightly like the sun.

 **DANGER!**

He scowled at the metal thing, wrathful that the humans wouldn't leave him alone. He hadn't ruined their cities or caused terror for years. He even saved them and this is how they thank him.

" _Ants should know there place when facing me!"_ He confidently thought.

The King of the Monsters rose to his feet, alerting the Gotengo crew.

"Rear Admiral! He's seen us!"

"We're at ninety percent!"

"Hold position!" Tanahashi roared. "We can't move otherwise out tracking lock-on will fail, then we'll have to try again, but against a pissed off Gojira!" As soon as he finished, a sound-no a roar raged through the ocean, shaking the warship.

 **SKREEEEOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**

The crew was frozen with fear. They were just challenged by the King, their souls looked already crushed…

Until a soldier screamed out. "R-Rear Admiral! We're at o-one hundred percent!"

Composing himself, Tanahashi ordered. "R-Right! Ahem!" He cleared his throat. "Crew of the Gotengo! Today, we defeat Gojira, and be free of his terror! Fire the Black Hole Cannon!"

Everyone moved as if it was their last day on earth because if they didn't move quickly, it would be.

Especially with another sight that made the crew have droplets of sweat pore down their heads. Gojira's dorsal fins started to glow blue, the telltale sign of his signature attack. The Atomic Breath.

Shinju could hear a heartbeat in his ears, it took him a second to realize it was his.

"Firing now!"

In front of the Gotengo, a large cylinder shape was sticking out of it, red and black energy was visible moving through the outer hull of the warship. The energy looks like lines that connecting and parallel lines before they reached the Black Hole Cannon, where the energy completely covered the metal cylinder.

Gojira took a deep breath, gathering nuclear energy into his chest, and unleashed a beam of blue radiation at the warship. At the same time, the Cannon unleashed its own beam.

Two beams, one red and black, the other a bright blue charged at each other. The crew thought that the two beams would crash into each other.

However…

Just as it looked they would collide, Gojira's beam skimmed against the Gotengo's beam, heading for the warship itself.

"Absorption panels, quickly!" Shinji ordered.

Behind the Cannon, large panels opened up which looked like solar panels. They completely covered the front of the ship, with only the Black Hole Cannon being unprotected.

The two beams struck their target.

"Rear Admiral! The Gotengo is absorbing Gojira's energy perfectly, no energy is being wasted!"

Shinji nodded. "Alright! Add the energy to the Black Hole Cannon!"

As Gojira was struck with the red and black beam, he never felt so much pain in his life, his entire body was covered with a black aura with red mist pouring off of him. The pain was too intense for even the King of the Monsters. He had stopped firing his Atomic Breath and just roared in agony.

 **SKREEEEOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**

The Gotengo's energy 'lines' on the hull started to have a blue mixed with it, with a spiral of the same colour added to the Black Hole Cannon's beam. "The Black Hole Cannon's power has been increased by nearly one million percent Rear Admiral!"

"Keep firing, we're nearly there!"

The King continued to roar, moving his body to try and move out of the way, his tail swishing water around for miles and smashing the ocean floor, causing rocks to fly up and over the area.

"Make sure we stay where we are!" Shinji cried out.

However, the nuclear energy that was mixed with the Black Hole energy was a miscalculation on the human's part. For it was not a black hole that was forming around Gojira, but something else.

"Rear Admiral!"

Tanahashi looked to the scientist who cried out, he knew that Gojira was done for but if there was an issue with the ship, then it took priority.

"Yes, Mr. Nakamura!"

Said scientist had sweat pore down his head. "T-The energy around Gojira, it's not a black hole!" The entire crew all turned their heads at such speeds you'd be mistaken for thinking they all just broke their necks.

"What do you mean it isn't a black hole?!" Tanahashi interrogated.

"The readings that I'm seeing on screen, suggest that it's a _wormhole_ , not a black hole!"

The news hit the cry like a sledgehammer to the gut. A wormhole was a double-edged sword. It did mean that Gojira could be transported, but where was anyone's guess. They might accidentally teleport the kaiju on top of the U.H headquarters, or inside the center of a city, or even just ten more feet away.

Nonetheless, they can't stop the Cannon now, not until it had completed its job.

Gojira was crying out, his roars forcing any other aquatic life to flee in terror for miles around him. To the King, the pain felt incomparable to anything else he has felt in his long life. He felt his body being pulled away by some force stronger than he.

And with that…

The King of the Monster, Gojira was thrown from this world.

The Gotengo powered down, its target gone and its goal completed. Inside, the crew was silent, unsure where Gojira had been sent. Until the sound of a cheering communications officer got word from HQ.

"We did it! There's no sign of Gojira anywhere on Earth! He's gone!"

In unison, they cheered. Finally! The terror that was Gojira had been defeated. Many thinking that the monster had been sent into space or a star. He was finally dead.

Many were cheering except for the Rear Admiral. He smiled for a moment until dreadful thoughts appeared in his head.

" _Did we kill Gojira? Or did we doom another planet and civilization to his terror?"_

He didn't voice these thoughts, not wanting to take away the cheers of happiness inside the Gotengo.

For now, he'll let them cheer…

...But the thought of dooming another planet to the King of the Monsters would never go away for the Rear Admiral, for the rest of his life.

* * *

He was spinning.

That was the best he could describe what his body was doing.

Internally, his body was being cruelly crushed, he could feel his body being broken apart only to be put back together again in seconds. Bones and muscles being squashed and molded into awkward shapes. The sensation of burning left him feeling vulnerable, like his scales where being melted away.

He blackout out.

Gojira, King of the Monsters, had lost consciousness.

* * *

 **The Outlands**

It had just gone past midday in the lands of Eostia, though you couldn't tell in the north. The sky was a permanent red as if drenched in blood. The land around it was more akin to death, dead trees and no grassland was in sight for miles upon miles. The waters were poisonous and the air itself wasn't nice to breathe either. To even walk through these lands, a being would either have to be: extremely durable, immune to the effects of that land or have magical protection.

In the center of the Outlands, was the Black Fort. A name the perfectly describes it, black walls with black crystal-like structures piercing and molder around the walls themselves. In the middle of the fort was a gigantic tower that looked to penetrate the sky.

Within it, an being known as a Dark Elf was sitting on a throne, it was lavish but it was more than fine for her tastes.

As her name suggests, she was an elf with long pointy ears, bronzed skin, amber eyes, and dark hair that flowed down her body until it reacher her thighs, where it tapered off into two curls that reached her ankles.

Covering her goddess-like, five foot ten body, wasn't what most people would consider queen-like. Simple purple strips that covered parts of her sides and the bottom of her breasts, which were definitely past a G cup size. The same purple coverings were on her legs, from thigh to ankle; and her arms, from bicep to wrist and covering her womanhood was a black thong that looked a few sizes too small. On her feet were some black high heels and on top of her head was a silver crown with a black eight tailed cloak with steel plates covering the shoulders, these were regal and meant to symbolize her status.

She was Olga Discordia, the Dark Elf Queen.

Within her right hand was a long black staff, the top having a large red orb and what appeared to be a thick, stylized 'U' on top of it. Around the point where the 'U' meets the pole, a thin golden circle was hovering in place.

Olga was meditating on what to do next in her war against Celestine, the 'Reincarnated Goddess' and her Seven Shield Alliance.

But before she could think anymore about it, something pinged in her head.

Her eyes shot open as she gasped, holding her head in pain.

"My Queen?!" Her right-hand, Chloe, a half-human, half-elf that Olga rescued a few years ago yelled as she ran towards her rescuer's side. She was shorter than Olga, standing at an average five foot four, with sun-kissed blonde hair, her breasts were also smaller than Olga's but that didn't take away the fact they were something any woman would want on their body.

Her body was covered from some blue and white clothing that covered her shoulders, neck and upper shoulders that stopped just above her breasts. Like Olga, she has purple coverings that start at her hips but covers the front of her chest, she also had coverings on her lower legs, mid-thigh to ankles that were kept in place with suspenders that connect to the ones that cover her breasts. On her hands and feet, she wore gloves and boots that were both dark brown.

Olga gripped her face, as her eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"W-What is...that? What i-is th-this feeling?!" Olga whimpered. The utter _power_ and _supremacy_ she felt from this... _thing_ was crushing her magical senses. It was like staring into a god's soul.

"My Queen?!" Chloe grabbed her Olda's shoulders and shook them, hoping that she wasn't injured.

Olga let go of her senses and gasped in relief, sweat poured down her body as she breathed heavily. Her tired eyes stared at Chloe. "Chloe…" She whispered and she looked around. "Where is…?" She trailed off. Wondering where the origin of that aura was. "It isn't here?"

"M-My Queen?" Chloe was confused about what Olga was murmuring about. However, she immediately went back to her Queen's side when Olga stumbled to her feet.

"I-I need to go outside. Need air." Olga moved unsteadily down the stairs and towards the throne room doors. Chloe quickly followed here while trying to get her attention.

"Queen Discordia! What are you talking about?!" However, her question was ignored by the Queen.

As Olga moved through the Black Fort, not acknowledging the other Dark Elf guards and peasants bowing to her and greeting with 'My Queen' and 'Queen Olga'. Thoughts of the aura she felt was raging within her mind.

" _A god? A powerful demon of some kind? Maybe a source of magical energy, an artifact maybe?"_ Olga eventually reached the doorway that would lead her to the top of the Fort's walls.

Chloe, still following behind her Queen, still tried to get a response from her. "Queen Olga, what's wrong? Is something troubling you, if so, I'll do anything to deal with it."

Olga was brought out of her thoughts by Chloe's promise. She turned and gave a small thankful. "I don't think you can deal with it, but thank you anyway, Chloe." Her right-hand gave a cute blush. Olga lost her smile and faced forwards walked up the stairs. "However, what I sensed...what I felt, was nothing like I have felt before. It utterly crushed my magical senses and forced me to retreat from my meditation, something only Celestine could do, except I know this isn't her, but something else."

Chloe was now worried, if something could force her Queen to retreat, then it really was a threat that she'll have to deal with.

After all, what sort of right-hand couldn't destroy any threats to their mistress?

The two reached the battlements, several Dark Elves bowed to her, and this time Olga acknowledged them with nods. The Queen stared out towards the miles and miles of the dead land, that was dubbed 'The Outlands' by the populace of the south of Eostia.

Olga hoped that whatever held an essence that powerful, which dwarfed hers and Celestine's energy together and more, would show itself. Something that strong wouldn't just appear without leaving a mark.

"Queen Olga! Look!" She heard a scout cry out, Olga looked over and saw the scout was pointing upwards. Following the scout's direction, she looked up and gasped.

It was a fiery ball as if the gods themselves had sent down an object of their wrath.

"A sign from the heavens." She heard another scout whisper.

Olga stared at the fireball from the heavens and froze for a moment. She closed her eyes, carefully opened her magical sense and focussed on the fireball.

* * *

 _She opened her eyes, darkness was her surroundings, Discordia spun on the spot, wondering what was going on._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _She froze. The sound came from behind her._

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

 _It was getting closer, her body started to hyperventilate. Too terrified to turn around._

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

…

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _It shouldn't have been possible within the dark place, but Olga felt a shadow overcome her body._

 _She turned around…_

 _...And looked up._

 **SKREEEEOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**

* * *

She was thrown out of her sense again and would have collapsed to the ground again if it wasn't for Chloe's quick reflexes.

"My Queen!"

The other scouts heard this and went to help her, only for Olga to push them away and put her hands on the wall to keep her standing as she glared at the fireball falling from the heavens.

" _I must have it! I must have that beast!"_

The fireball finally impacted the land.

 **BOOOOM!**

The explosion was three miles away and the surrounding land was destroyed even more. The shockwave pushed and upended the dead trees from their roots, Olga, Chloe, and the scouts caught the end of the shockwave, now a gentle breeze.

Chloe and the scouts looked on with awe as the explosion ended, leaving small fires and rock to rain down.

"Find it!" They turned to see Olga lose her composure again, but this time, it was full of greed. "Gather a large squadron and go to that explosion! Find whatever struck our lands and bring it to me!"

The scouts, not wanting to disappoint the Queen, bowed and ran down the stairs and got ready to bring what made Queen Olga act like this to her.

* * *

 **Right! What do you guys and gals think of my opening? Was it good or bad? Please review. However, something tells me that not a lot of people are looking for a Godzilla x Kuroinu (insert long name here) fic, but I feel that this will be a good fic (hopefully!).**

 **Edited: 19/01/2020. Fixed a lot of spelling errors and a few formatting errors.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Sorry for the wait, education right now has been beating me over the head repeatedly, to the point my head looks like Oberyn Martell's from Game of Thrones…**

 **...**

 **...spoilers?**

 **Also I should say, that if you find any mistakes I made, please point them out to me.**

 **I haven't got the VN, only the actual H-Anime to give me my information. So if there is anything that's not explained in the H-anime, please tell me so I can flesh out the lore? Of the fic.**

 **I don't own the rights to Godzilla/Gojira or Kuroinu (insert long name here).**

 **This is the real version of the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Asdf." - Speaking

 _"Asdf."_ \- Thinking or emphasis in speaking dialogue.

 **Asdf** \- Emphasis for onomatopoeia, or Gojira's roars or sounds.

 **Warning! Graphic Violence and Gore in this chapter! I am not joking!**

* * *

 **Dead Forest of the Outlands**

The sounds of galloping horses were heard throughout the dead forest.

These were the sound of ten bicorns. Once normal horses, but the day Queen Discordia raised her Black Fort, along with sucking the magic and lifeforce out of the north, corrupted the animals.

The bicorns looked like something out of fantasy story that were told to little human girls, in the same vein as knights saving the princess. Taller and stronger than a draft horse yet faster as if they were half their size, void black fur with a dark purple mane and tail; eyes that were a darker red then the sky above them. Covering the bicorn's bodies were dark brown saddles with large leather bags tied to the saddles.

One thing that made them stand out, were the two horns that sprouted from just above their eyes, and curved forwards.

The scout party made up of ten Dark Elves rode their bicorns through the dead forest. Three mages, two archers, two crossbow users and three swordsmen and women.

The scouts all wore a combination of: breeches, tunics, light leather armour with straps, iron armour on the shins and forearms, their respective weapons of choice strapped to the saddles alongside the bags.

All of them had the standard characteristics of a Dark Elf: dark skin, black hair and grey eyes.

Riding the horses quickly through the forest, the scouting party were able to reach the impact sight within ten minutes.

The crater was thirty feet in diameter. Fires, both large and small, were dotted along the treeline; steam wafted off the crater floor, showing the scouting party it was still dangerous to walk into the crater.

Using her 'superior eyes', as most dark elves would say, the captain of the party, a swordswoman named Akra Lervat was able to spot something made of flesh lying prone in the middle of the crater.

 _"Let's see: fair skin, a few inches, maybe five inches, taller than an ogre, bipedal, Eostian in shape, pale-skinned, charcoal shaggy hair that reaches his waist and...mmm."_ The Captain couldn't help but notice he was naked, and shamelessly stared at the unconscious man's body. _"Massive shoulders that slide into thick arms, oh my! They're like tree trunks, powerful legs and mmmm, those abdominals."_ Beside her, the scouting party shifted uncomfortably as they heard their Captain's suggestive noises. _"A rugged face, clean shaven, strong jaw."_ She grew an alluring face and couldn't stop herself from looking between his legs, her blush increased. _"If there is a god of lust, then this man would surely be worshiped as one."_ One thing that was strange to her, was his hands and feet. His fingernails and toenails were large and claw-like, despite that, they looked a normal colour for nails.

However, that blush on her face, and other shameful thoughts, were destroyed when she spotted his ears.

His rounded ears…

...He was a human.

Captain Akra Lervat's vision grew red, an angry scowl on her face at the sight of the human, and nearly drew her sword to kill him.

However, a realisation stopped her, her hand frozen on her sword's handle.

 _"He's in the center of the crater. Did he...?"_ She trailed off but shook her head rapidly. _"That's impossible! He's a human!"_ She tried to justify a reason, anything, to kill the human, but could not. _"If this h-human was the one that crashed into our lands, that means he fell from the heavens themselves. I-Is he a god? A fallen one?"_

Captain Lervat, reluctantly, let go of her sword's handle and ordered her scouts to carry him back to the Black Fort. The other soldiers vocaled their displeasure but the Captain quickly waved them off. "If I hear anyone not following their Captain's orders, they can spend six months cleaning the stables! Mages! Cool the crater down!" She ordered.

Reluctantly, the Mages did so. "Fog Breath!" They yelled while raising their hands so the palms faced the crater. A blue and green light glowed around their bodies as fog sprouted out of their hands. They swished their hands and arms around, in a calm and controlled manner, directing the magical fog through the crater.

When it was cool enough, the party slid down the slope and walked towards the unconscious human. "Alright, Mages, you will use your telekinetic abilities! Everyone else, pick a limb or piece of this filth's body and lift! Just remember to scrub your hands thoroughly when we get back."

The scouring party got into position and went to lift the human up. However, even with all ten of them, they struggled to lift the human just one centimetre off the ground.

"The human's too heavy!" Complained a soldier.

"He's heavier than an fou-no five orcs! It's like lifting metal!" Another shouted while holding their back.

Akra tried to gain her breath back, thinking of anything they could use to get this human back to the Black Fort. A few ideas popped up in her head. "I have few ideas. One, we look for an ogre camp and tell one of them to help carry this human. Another is that someone takes a horse back to the Black Fort to get a strong cart. Or we can use some of the wood around us to create a cart that will slide across the ground, obviously we strengthen the wood with magic." The Captain finished as the rest of the party discussed the ideas with each other.

They quickly choose the second option and a rider was chosen to bring an iron cart back. The rest of the party took defensive positions around the crater, however the soldiers couldn't help but throw the unconscious human wrathful glares.

"Why are we even giving this human a chance to see our Queen, Captain? He'll just be like the rest of his disgusting species." An archer spoke to Akra, who scowled at the situation she was put in.

"I don't have a choice Ulnoh, this human survived a fall from the heavens themselves. This could mean that this human isn't one after all, but a being that's higher than our own."

Ulnoh sputtered quietly. "B-But, if this is a god? Why choose a human as their form? Why not an Elf? Even a half-High Elf like that bitch Celestine would still be more majestic than a human."

"I don't know Ulnoh, but I'm sure that, if this is a god, then his thoughts are too high for us to even comprehend. He could have committed a crime and was sent down to Eostia in the shape of a human as punishment."

The conversation ended when a large iron, cart being pulled by four bicorns, trotted through the treeline. "Captain Lervat! I've brought the cart!" The scout shouted.

Akra nodded and looked towards the rest of the group. "Alright men and women! Let's get this human back to her majesty! She wants information and this human shall give it to her!"

The non-magical Dark Elves picked up a limb or gripped onto his flesh, while the magical ones gathered all of their mana, and cast the same telekinetic spell on him.

"Come on people! Put your backs into it!" Akra roared.

The scouting party had tears of sweat flow down their heads, however they didn't want to fail their Queen…

...They would not disappoint the Queen!

And something akin to a miracle happened, the human's body began to lift off the ground. "That's excellent...huff...huff, now let's get this filth on the cart!"

Their miracle still happening, the scouting party were able to, slowly, carry the human towards the edge of the crater. They were even able to get him to the back of the cart.

"Okay...huff...huff...huff, ready!?" Akra struggled to speak, all of her energy was being spent carrying the towering, and heavily human. "One...two...three!" On three, the entire scouting party lifted their charge, millimeter by millimeter.

Until finally, they were able to load the abnormally tall human onto the cart; however the whole party heard a ear-piercing screech, as if metal was scraping against metal, when they slid the human onto the cart. They let go and collapsed in relief, some bending over and leaning their hands on knees, while others fell to the ground. The cart audibly groaned under the weight as the human was let go, thankfully, some Dark Elves thought, the cart didn't collapse.

"Huff...huff." Akra took a minute to gather herself, she took a deep breath and asked a question to her party. "Who's still fresh enough to drive the cart?" A swordswoman lifted a hand. "Okay, Icnala. Drive the cart to the Black Fort, the rest of us will use our horses, I will pull yours along, Icnala."

And with that, the scouting party rode through the forest, something seemingly human along with them.

* * *

 **Fortress City of Ken, Main Bedroom**

Green eyes shot open.

She gasped as she rose to a sitting position, her royal-like quilt fell onto the bed, revealing her goddess-like body.

Ironic, considering who she was.

Celestine Lucullus, the 'Reincarnation of the Goddess': fair skin, light blonde hair that looked touched by a star which flowed down like a waterfall until it just reached her ankles, and the one thing that would grip the attention of any straight man or homosexual female, her breasts were something that any hot-blooded person would say was proof of her nickname.

Celestine looked around her room in a panic, as if searching for a monster that had snuck into her room. But saw no one, the leader of the Seven Shield Alliance released a sigh of relief, while putting a hand to her chest.

"Just a nightmare." She told herself. Celestine looked to the curtains of her room and spotted the beginnings of dawn peering through the gaps. She exited her bed and walked over to them in a graceful manner.

Celestine grabbed the curtains and slowly pulled them sideways, letting the new days' sunlight fill her room. The sight of merchants and taverns getting ready for another day made the feeling of happiness swell within her chest, and yet another fell alongside that happiness.

Determination.

Determination to bring Olga Discordia to justice for the atrocities she had committed in the centuries long war between them.

It just never seemed to end.

But that feeling...that monstrous energy she felt in her nightmare. Celestine Lucullus could feel Eostia was going to change.

"But into what?" She wondered to herself.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Orange, reptile-like eyes slowly twitched as they opened. Deep growling was erupting from his chest.

 _"Damn ants!"_ He raged within his mind. _"I forgave them for their actions, and this is how they repay me!"_ Gojira's eyes looked up to see darkness. _"Strange, I should be able to see in the dark."_ Gojira turned around, noticing he was laying on grey floor, onto his hands, he realised what that looked like and stopped to stare at them.

They weren't scaled, they were hairless with soft, human coloured skin on them, his claws were still there thankfully and he also had an extra finger.

 _"Wha...what happened to me?! What did those humans do to me?!"_ He mentally ordered to himself. Gojira metaphorically jumped to his feet, his eyes looking over his hands with panic brewing in his body.

Gojira then looked down his hands, to his palms and followed the shape all the way over his arms. His orange eyes continued passed his bare chest, all the way down his stomach, hips, waist, legs and feet.

He came to a painful and horrifying resolution.

 _"I'm human…"_ He trailed off.

He was a human.

...A human…

A despicable human!

He roared out into the darkness, wrath and humiliation filled his soul.

 **SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**

Before he could continue roaring. His vision darkened once again, and all sounds vanished into silence.

* * *

 **Dead Forest of the Outlands**

Captain Akra, a rope leading Icnala's bicorn in one hand, looked at their captive with a speculative glance. Her mind going back to that scraping sound earlier, she thought it was just a figment of her imagination, but it just couldn't leave her mind.

So Akra decided to pull her and Icnala's walking horses over to the cart.

Icnala turned around from her seat on the front of the cart. "Captain? Is something wrong?" She asked as Akra tied the horses reigns to a piece of the moving cart before jumping onto cart itself.

"Just something that's been on my mind since we found this human." Akra spoke seriously. Leading to her walking over to the human, then she knelt beside him. It was there she noticed something.

His back wasn't touching the cart.

"How did I not see that?" She muttered to herself. She then thought. _"Was I too focused on getting him on the cart?"_

Akra then took a hand and pushed it between the cart and the human's back. The rest of the scouting party were now all looking at her with confusion, wondering what she was doing.

The Captain quickly felt something in the center of his back, along his spine. She felt around that area to feel something like…

"Fins?" Akra was confused. Fins on a human? She felt them again, quickly finding out that they weren't shaped like normal fins and felt like the bone of a old dragon. "No, dorsal plates." She corrected herself. They were abnormally shaped, with numerous spikes that sprouted from a flat center, as if someone designed large arrowheads with spikes that faced forwards. Akra felt around these weird plates to find at least three rows that went up and down his spine, with small ridges made of the same material as the dorsal plates, on the left and right side of the plates. Following them, the Captain found that they ended where his neck met his body and the bottom of his spine. The dorsal plates even gathered around his shoulder blades, covering the the entire area.

"This thing can't be human." She rationalised in her head. "After all, no human had dorsal plates on their spine or shoulders, and they also aren't taller than an ogre."

 **GRRRRR**

Akra froze as did the rest of the party.

The growl was booming…

...and came from the being currently lying down on the cart.

Captain Akra, still on one knee and one hand on the thing's dorsal plates, slowly, her eyes full of terror, looked into the thing's eyes.

Its orange, reptile eyes.

Eyes full of intent.

Killing intent.

She didn't feel the heat when it came. Just a quick blue light, then nothing.

She died with terror in her heart.

* * *

His vision was dark, but his hearing picked up something.

It was weird to Gojira. He could hear the wind, and rustling of the trees that reminded him of the forests when he was on land. A few were new to him, like a collection of deep claps that were happening, or the sound of a constant low squealing of metal that nearly gave Gojira a headache.

"Captain? Is something wrong?"

 _"What was that?"_ That noise was strange to Gojira, it wasn't like anything he had heard before. No monster or animal made that sort of noise from his recollection.

"Just something that's been on my mind since we found this human."

Then he felt it.

Something was on his fins. Gojira, still feeling his body waking up, didn't do anything; letting the thing continue fondling around his dorsal plates. He felt it move up and down his back, as if trying to get memorise his back by touch.

Gojira gathered enough strength to slowly open his eyes, his thoughts imagining what was touching his back. Another monster maybe, trying to figure was he was.

He opened his eyes…and saw it.

He was wrong.

He didn't see a monster...he only saw a human.

...A despicable human.

His vision turned red.

 **GRRRRR!**

His growl made the human in front of him, freeze like a rock. Gojira recognised it as instinct when realising there was a predator nearby.

The human slowly looked up and set its eyes to look into his.

The familiar build up of energy running up his spine and gathering in his chest gave Gojira some solace, he still had his breath attack.

He took a quick intake of breath and unleashed a beam of pure energy into the face of the human.

The human's head, and most of its upper body, exploded, spraying pieces of bone and blood all around the area, covering Gojira in red. The sounds of scared horses echoed throughout the forest for miles around. The body flopped backwards, as if a puppet was cut from its strings. A cascade of organs and blood joined the rest.

"Captain!" He heard...above him?

Gojira looked up to see an upside down human gawking in his direction in shock and terror. Confused, he turned his head sideways, only to quickly realise he was laying down. He rose to his knees to face the other human looking more akin to a statue.

Around him, the scouting party couldn't control their horses and were thrown off. Eight grunts and moans of pain and shock were followed by the sound of retreating bicorns, scattering into the dead forest.

Even the bicorns strapped to the cart were spooked and suddenly raced into the forest.

Gojira didn't prepare himself and was flown backwards, out of the cart. He hit the earth below, a massive thud originated from the impact. Gojira however didn't react to his body slamming into the earth. Only feeling his instincts to push himself to stand.

When he did however, Gojira swayed on the spot, he tried to regain his balance.

 _"Damn it. My tail's gone."_ The former kaiju realised. He didn't focus on the retreating cart, only his missing appendage, even touching where his tail would have been attached to his body.

* * *

Surrounding him, the non-magic Dark Elves all stood frozen, staring at this thing covered in their Captain's blood, now just patting down its own lower spine!

Icnala just sat on the cart's front seat, staring at the destroyed body of her Captain, the monster's eyes staring into her soul was the breaking point for her mind. The cart rapidly pulling her away from the area.

The mages meanwhile were shaking, the potency of magic they felt in that short beam was unfathomable, imagine a baby faced a twenty foot giant.

And they were the baby!

Vengeful rage overcame logical thought across the entire party. Their Captain was murdered, and her murderer was in front of them.

"Aaahhhhh!" A swordsman unsheathed his longsword and charged, his training forgotten in his anger.

"Wait Ilraro! Stop!" One of the mages, Kemlod, called out. His hand shot forward in trying to catch the rushing swordsman, but kept in place due to his fear on what the power he felt.

Ilraro didn't hear Kemlod's cry, his vision aimed at the monster in front of him. His sword raised in the air to strike the thing down.

His battle cry was his first mistake. It had alerted the monster to his intent, as he had heard it many times in his life. The creature's eyes snapped to Ilraro's rushing form, his weapon in the air with clear intent.

Ilraro's second mistake was leaving himself wide open, no defenses were in his mind. Only vengeance.

Kemlod spotted the monster's right hand move into a claw gesture, its fingers bent. The mage looked back up and tried to warn Ilraro, but it was too late.

The monster, with speed that shocked the unmoving scouting party, turned its body around to face Ilraro and slashed his claw-like hands across the Dark Elf's stomach and chest.

 **SCHUNK!**

The charging Dark Elf gave a pathetic yelp and was forced to turn to a right. The agonising sensation of his intestines and other organs spilling from his body rose up; the sound of gargling was all the scouting party could hear as blood filled his throat, before sputtering out of his mouth.

Ilraro fell forwards, his life gone before his body hit the ground.

The monster looked at the dead elf without emotion, most of his body still covered in blood, his eyes then snapped to face the rest of the still living Dark Elves.

Everyone's eyes widened, a few had tears pouring down their faces, but all stumbled backwards in pure, unadulterated fear.

"This isn't a fallen god!" Ulnoh cried out, all sense of his pride as a Dark Elf faded. "It's a devil!"

Kemlod, gulped in fear as he stared into this...devil's eyes. However, he would not fall without warning his Queen about the danger that had fallen into their lands.

The devil in front of them snarled at them, its giant fangs glinted at them, making the scouts take a few more steps backwards.

Kelmod acted with duty in the forefront on his mind and quickly ordered out. "Scouts! Retreat back to the fort!" As if an explosion just went off, the scouts had gathered their wits and went to run away.

However, their retreat was halted by the monster in front of them.

The sound of energy quickly building up was all the warning they had before the devil took a deep breath and unleashed another blue beam at them.

Ulnoh wasn't quick enough and was immediately obliterated; an explosion threw the rest of the party away.

"IT BURNS!"

"AHHH! AHHH!"

"MY ARM! WHERE'S MY ARM?!"

Kemlod fell to the floor, his body felt like it was boiling, however the agonised screams of his comrades forced him to look up and see he was one of the lucky ones.

Around the area now laid what Kemlod would call the closest image to hell. Fires raged around the dead trees and a crater was now where Ulnoh had been. Kemlod gritted his teeth as he looked at what happened to his comrades.

A slaughter was what came to mind.

Bodies lying lifelessly, limbs torn from them with burnt flesh wafting from them, a permanent look of terror marked on their faces. He spotted his fellow mage among them, with half of her body now a black and red melting sludge.

A 'lucky few' had survived the explosion, men and women Kemlod knew would follow their Captain into hell. They had and were now paying the price for it.

Feet thudding against the ground took Kemlod's attention away from his screaming friends, towards the devil who had come to punish them. It walked towards the nearest screaming Elf, Teril, a man that had decades of experience, brought down to a raving madman by this being.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Teril howled while trying to shuffle away with his one remaining arm. His right arm gone at the elbow, his flesh torn and cauterised at the immense heat of the devil's energy beam. Pieces of his right leg had been torn off, his clothing nearly all gone, save for a few scraps around the left side of his body. "I SAID STAY AWAY!"

Kemlod tried to get up, his hands straining but his energy was put into the shield he had put up. With nothing, Kemlod had resorted to crawling towards the devil, who was standing over a hysterical Teril. The experienced mage looked on in horror as he saw it raise one foot in the air, above Teril's head.

Teril realised this as well.

"NO PLEASE! PLEA-"

 **CRACK-SQUELCH!**

The crack of a skull and the squelch of flesh interrupted Teril's plea for mercy, the devil took his foot off the now headless Teril.

Kemlod now had tears falling from his eyes, the men and women he had ate with, shared experiences with, fought together, bled together.

 **CRACK-SQUELCH!**

…

All of that was now gone.

...

 **CRACK-SQUELCH!**

He had nothing to lose now.

He gathered the rest of his remaining energy, channeled it into his soul, neon blue lightning crackled around his form. Getting the attention of the devil.

Kemlod rose to his knees, and held his hands as if he was holding a ball. The lightning travelling down his arms into the space between his hands.

The devil walked over to him, emotionless along the way, making Kemlod even more angry.

With his tears still falling, Kemlod stared into the eyes of this monster from the heavens with a glare of his own.

"DIE!" He roared and pushed his hands forwards, unleashing the attack upon the devil.

Before the attack struck, Kemlod gained a smile of satisfaction when he saw the devil's eyes widen when he attacked, but even more so when he heard it cry out in pain.

 **SSSKKKRREEOONNKK!**

The resounding explosion was deafening for Kemlod, and was sure he was now deaf himself. The dead trees behind the monster were pulled from their roots as he saw it soar past the treeline, towards the mountains north-west of the black fort.

Kemlod finally collapsed, a content smile on his face, his friends were now avenged. He could die happy.

But fate had other plans today.

For him and the monster.

* * *

 **...Well, Gojira would not be able to tell the difference for something that look like ants to him.**


End file.
